Precipice
by Lys Seine
Summary: YukixShuichi...rated R for reasons...but probably not the ones you're thinking of.


Precipice

Disclaimer: Don't OWN, please DON'T sue   
I've only glossed through the first, second, and third, Gravitation mangas. This is sort of a continuation…minus the fiancée. Warning: Possible character death. Angst, romance, angst, etc…you get the point. ************************************************************************************************ 

A nauseated Shuichi got up out of the empty bed. He had to a lot of things to do today. Time is limited after all. "Yuki! Yuki, Yuki. Where are you?" He looked around the Yuki's place but no Yuki in sight. He quickly got ready and left the apartment.   
Shuichi went to his doctor's appointment and then to work.   
Work went smoothly for the most part. He didn't have to hide things from them. Hiro, his best friend in the whole wide world, helped out a great deal. They were on a very tight schedule. With today's news, they were on an even tighter schedule.   
Bad Luck had been working constantly trying to finish the second unreleased album so they have one to release when he can no longer sing. It would be hard when that time comes, since singing was his life. He loved singing as much as he loved a certain bastard.   
He had also been working hard taping the music videos for the singles from both albums. Tohma had already scheduled things. In the next few weeks, Bad Luck would finish the other songs from the second album and then go to promote the release of the first album. The next one wouldn't be released until the following spring.   
He went home exhausted from work. His doctor told him he shouldn't be working that hard. It's not really Tohma's fault for the tight schedule. He just wanted to make sure Shuichi had enough money when he needed the money. The man wasn't really that bad.   
On the way home, he stopped by one of favorite bakeries and picked up some cream puffs and tiramisu. He loved cream puffs. He wanted to eat something that he really like and hopefully not purge it up. He hadn't been able to eat all day. It was always like this. Nausea and vomiting had been his constant companion for the last four months.   
"Yuki, I'm home. I've bought some cream puffs. I also got some tiramisu for you.   
"Baka! I'm working. Can't you be quiet for once?"   
"Sorry. I just want to eat with you. What are you doing now?"   
"None of your business."   
"Yuki, why are you always so mean to me? It won't hurt you to be nice to me once in a while." With that he plopped down on the floor and started to eat the cream puffs. When Yuki sat down next to him, he pushed the box with the tiramisu over.   
"Hn. If you close your mouth once in a while, I'll be in a nicer mood. I might become nicer to you…or not."   
After the fourth cream puff, Shuichi got really nauseated. He quickly ran to the bathroom. Once he finished throwing up, he cleaned up. He reflected on how much his reflection had changed in the last few months. He was once happy-go-lucky and full of life. Now he barely hung onto it. He had always had a small stature but now he's thinner. His eyes are sunken in. He'd been quite pale lately. A wave of dizziness hit him. All he could do was hold onto the edge of the sink and wait until it passed.   
While Shuichi had been in the bathroom, Yuki had been staring at the tiramisu box. He hadn't really been looking at it. He had done some thinking. He knew he loved Shuichi. He always complained that Shuichi had a loud mouth. The kid had been irritating but somehow the kid let himself into his heart, locked the lock, and thrown away the key. When the kid had been on tour he missed him very much, yet he could not help himself. Though he was very relieved to see the kid come back to him every time, he couldn't help throwing those acidic comments. He had been worried about Shuichi lately. The kid didn't seem to eat anymore. He had been losing weight. Shuichi had become someone totally different. He was no longer the persistent kid. His thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi stumbled out.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah." Shuichi bounced (or tried to) into Yuki's lap. "You care. I knew you do."   
"Don't get any ideas. I didn't want you to fall and make a mess on my floor."   
Shuichi stood up and grabbed the edge of the sofa for stabilization. "Couldn't you be nice to me for a little while? We've been together for two years. I can count all the times you've been nice to me on one hand." He left to Yuki's bedroom to gather the few things he had in there.   
Yuki didn't say anything. He just sat there while Shuichi gather his things. When Shuichi pulled all his pictures out of the frames, Yuki was worried. All the previous times when he had kicked Shuichi out, Shuichi gathered his things but never took the pictures. "What are you doing, brat?"   
"Isn't it obvious? I'm gathering my things. I'm tired. I don't want to wait until you kick me out again. I don't want to crawl back begging you to take me back. I want to go somewhere I'm wanted. You never wanted me. I was so stupid."   
"Why? You know you'll be back."   
"Maybe not this time. Gods, have you ever cared about me? I gave up my family to be with you. You were my first love and yet you just used me."   
"I don't know what I would use you for. You weren't that great in bed." Yuki knew the comment was cruel. He couldn't stand to see the pain that flashed in Shuichi's eyes.   
"I know. You've told me that many times. What I don't get is if I am that bad in bed, how come you seem to always get off. Most nights more than once."   
"Natural body response."   
That comment hurt more than all the other insults over the years. Finished stuffing his duffle bag, he headed for the door.   
Yuki wanted to apologize, but he didn't. Yuki Eiri never apologizes. All he could do was watch the person he loved walk out the door, possibly for the last time. He didn't want to hurt Shuichi. He hadn't meant for Shuichi to get close to him in the first place. The acidic comments were defense mechanisms designed to keep people away. It didn't keep Shuichi away. Now he wanted to keep Shuichi close, his defense took him away. He could honestly say he loved Shuichi more than anyone else in the world. He didn't know why he had said that Shuichi was bad in bed. It might have started because he felt more than he could handle, but he didn't know why it continued and continued.   
*** 

Shuichi was hurt. All he wanted was for Yuki to love him. He had asked himself over and over again if it was worth it. Every time, he would always answer that it was worth it. Now he wasn't sure anymore.   
After finishing the rest of the songs from the album, it was time to go home and talk to his parents. It was not something he looked forward to. He hated to admit it but his parents had been right. His love for Yuki was unnatural and look where it got him.   
Yuki had been worried. He hadn't been able to think of anything except Shuichi. He called Hiro and Tohma to see if Shuichi had been spending the nights there. He even called home to Tatsuya. Nope, no sign of Shuichi. He even went as far as threatening his brother to not hide his new friend.   
*** 

Shuichi's parents had been better at understanding things. There's something about their only son informing them that he might not survive them got them thinking. They had accepted the fact that their son loved a man and was still in love with him. Unfortunately for Shuichi, neither his parents nor his sister was a match for bone marrow donation.   
***   
Yuki was a wreck. It was painfully obvious. He was very good at hiding his emotions, now it was so easy to read. It was as easy as reading an open book. When he went to bother Hiro for the whereabouts of Shuichi, Hiro wanted to beat the hell out of him. He let him do it too. Once he convinced Hiro that he really loved Shuichi, he was given a little bit of information. He was to watch the 6:30PM show of Entertainment News. It should inform him Shuichi's whereabouts. Other than that, Hiro couldn't tell him where Shuichi was. Yuki had a feeling that Hiro knew something but was not telling him.   
***   
Two days later, Yuki sat staring at the TV. He wanted to make sure not to miss anything if it will help him find Shuichi.   
"This is Kyoko and welcome to EN. Please stay tuned, we shall have a live interview with all members of Bad Luck."   
"Welcome. (blah blah blah)….   
"One final question, why did you guys decided to take a hiatus since right now you're on top?"   
The members of Bad Luck looked at each other, trying to decide if they should give the real reason. Shuichi decided to answer for them.   
"It was my fault. Please continue to enjoy the album we're about to release and the one after that."   
"Please explain."   
After some hesitation, Shuichi continued. He had no reason to hide anymore. He had informed his family. "I have acute leukemia. I need to take the time off to either find a matching bone marrow donor or try to finish any unfinished business..."   
"We're truly sorry."   
Yuki couldn't believe what he heard. There was a possibility that he was going to lose Shuichi forever. He quickly ran out of his apartment and drove to the studio.   
Once he met up with the members of Bad Luck, he quickly grabbed Shuichi's arm. "Please excuse me. Since you guys are officially on a hiatus now, don't mind if I have a chat with a certain someone."   
They drove to the park where they met. After setting down on the bench, Yuki began questioning Shuichi.   
"When were you going to tell me?"   
"Don't know. Doesn't matter."   
"What do you mean? It does matter to me. I don't want to lose you. I…"   
"What do you care? Without me around, you can have your peace and quiet now."   
"Baka. I know I've treated you badly. I'm terribly sorry. I love you. I don't know how you managed to steal your way into my heart and lock yourself into it. That doesn't change the fact that I love you."   
Shuichi smiled and then sighed. "It took me dying for you to love me. Isn't it sad?" He laid his head on Yuki's shoulder and closes his eyes. Yuki just hold onto the little redhead as Shuichi's breathing came more and more shallow. His heart was saved, now it would bleed for his foolish choices. My bleeding heart, like the color of your lips.   
Standing on the precipice, Reflecting on life, Where to go, I know not,   
Standing on the precipice, Watching you smile, Where are you, I am here,   
Standing on the precipice, Loving only you, Stay with me, Stay with me…. 


End file.
